dan's shattered spirit
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: ok this isn't dan's love triangle 2 this is what's hapeening now so basically its the sequel and the prequel has been moved to june ? so here's a summary "oh hi tray can you and your 2 brothers and...dan was in a bloody battle with spectra "why'd you do it spectra!" said dan slashing at spectra
1. spectra's arrest

OK SO HERE IS MY FIRST CHAPTER O DAN'S SHATTERED SPIRIT FYI THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO DAN'S LOVE TRIANGLE OTHER CHARACTERS AREN'T IN YET SO ON WITH THE STORY

CHAPTER 1: spectra's arrest

The battle field was very bloody and had many dead bodies of bakugan black ops they where specially trained brawlers for catching criminals but some of them failed and now they had paid the price with their life on the line bakugan valley was so intense in the fighting that it nearly shook with each blow "SPECTRAA! WHY'D YOU DO IT" said dan slashing swords with spectra "COME ON DAN THINK YOU KNEW THAT WANNA BE BRAWLER PROFESSOR DESERVED IT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO JULLIE AND RUNO YOU MUST BE CRAZY I ONLY BROUGHT HIM TO JUSTICE!" said spectra trying to stab dan 'drago's power level1100 and helio's power level 800' said the gauntlet "even so you shouldn't have killed him I mean he doesn't deserve to die!NO ONE EVER DESEVERS TO DIE!" said dan but drago and him was wounded dan was stabbed in his right arm while drago was hurt in his stomach "spectra" "right lets finish em this is the end dan kuso this is where the bakugan battle brawlers leader falls!" he brought down the sword "dan now" screamed drago rushing helio's "GATE CARD OPEN NOW!" said dan everything stopped and spectra's arm was now cut and helio's was wounded" 'battle terminated' helio's returned to ball form and went inside a capsule for bakugan who break the rules and spectra was bleeding begging for mercy. As the chopper picked up dan and drago they teleported spectra and helios into a prision cell "level 8 on them both" said dan teleporting to shun's old house. As he walked past he almost forgot that shun doesn't live there anymore because he won the lottery and bought him and his grandpa a house 3 blocks away from marucho's. so he went in shun's new 32 floor home with 21 bedrooms 7 bathrooms plus kitchen ,dinning room " come on in dan" said shun opening the door for his friend. Things wasn't empty anymore he had furniture through the whole house.

Flash back

They all was in shun's old home when the lottery told them the winning numbers "42,12,56,87,90,45" these are the winning numbers please look into it

Flash back ended

Yeah they basically had everything under control nothing could spoil there reward "yo dan"

Sorry that this chapter is short I'll update soon but mean while look up this show called ranma its very funny r&R


	2. NEW FRIENDS AND ENEMIES

Ok im sorry it took so LONG I WAS BUSY AND I KINDA FOR GOT ABOUT NUT HERE WE GO CHAPTER 2 NEW FRIENDS AND ENEMIES!( oh forget the 16 wishes whatever it's a total lie)

CHAPTER 2: new friends and enemies

So dan walked into shun's new home and when he looked around it wasn't what he expected at all "uh..dan you all right?" said shun moving aside for dan to enter his home "i-im fine it's just that I didn't expect to see you here so often" said dan feeling stupid. "you aren't feeling well how about we leave so you can focus ok?"said shun "yeah buddy" said dan, the two followed by the others left shun's home and headed for a medow "ok so dan why are you here?" dan just looked at shun and smiled well actually it's about me and Julie oh..and RUNO" shun only looked at his confused friend he really hated it when dan couldn't think "what abo-" shun stopped talking when he saw smoke coming from deep within the medow . "what's that!?" said dan running towards the smoke "hold on dan!" said shun telling the others to follow him. As they made it to the smokey scene they saw 6 kids sitting there starring at some object with 6 different colors that went inside them. "hey are you six okay?" said Julie going over to one of the girls. "i-im fine I was just dizzy..by the way who are you? I haven't seen you before have i?" said the girl she looked like she was 5'7' and her eyes were green. " no im Julie and these are my friends..Dan, Shun, Marucho, Alice, and…Runo my bff" said Julie pointing to them . "nice to meet you all" said a boy who looked like he was 5'9' and a half "im..Tray and these guys you see here are my friends marcus" "yo wats up" "dontrell" "hi nice to meet you all" "the girls are my other friends.. abby" "hi" said abby who was talking to Julie. "lizzy" "HI! IN THE FLESH" said lizzy smiling "and I almost for got…ranee" "hiya". Once they told them about themselves dan and the others realized that the kids they were talking to wasn't from bakugan city. They were from Chicago. "Chicago I've never been there before what's it like?" "is it really windy like they say it is?" " do you have proof you live there?" "oh..i just love Chicago can we go there?" "I think you six live in a appropriate place" " awesome" they all were talking at once that tray couldn't even talk. "GUYS!" THEY ALL CALMED DOWN "I'll tell you later but right now can we leave the medow?" "sure" said dan he really didn't wanted to go but he didn't wanna make his friends uncomfortable "let's head to shun's place" the moment they all walked from the smoke scene was when a big demon came outta where and tried to attack them "TRAAY!,LIZZY!DONTRELL!ABBY!MARCUS! AND RANEE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOUING!" he threw a lava ball right at them " FRIENDS OF YOU GUYS!" said dan running away. "no" said lizzy throwing her bakugan into play, runo looked back at them. "keep going dan" said tray and his friends stopping. Dan noticed that tray was a phyrus brawler while the others such as marcus was a aqaous brawler ,lizzy was a haos brawler, dontrell was a ventus brawler, ranee was a darkus brawler, and abby was a subterra brawler. As they fought the demon dan saw they were very skilled and didn't need any help."leonardas! burning tornadoe!" " kittykat!.felocity fang!" " hammer" " 3 balls of darkus!" " disappear!" " and 34 punches!" as the six brawlers and their bakugan battled they wasn't letting that demon get past them "Lights out" once the demon disappeared . they happly ran to the center of the bakugan city to meet up with dan and the others. "you six are very good almost better than us" said dan high fiving tray. (they just don't know how many of those things are out there) said tray in thought speak to his friends so they went to shun's home and that's where they discussed everytghing to dan and his friends " and that's all of it" said abby smiling. Dan was in complete shock they went around battling not brawlers but demons, evil angels kerbos which are evil for them and almost anything that's not humn well dan certainly found it funny but it was true it's been 3 months since h spoke to finn and his gang he guessed they probably forgot about him and his friends but he didn't care now he had new friends with much more interesting things to talk about. So they all went to a carnival to relax but once they got there "CLOSED" "CLOSED!" "CLOOSEDD!" "yeah it says it right here on the sign" said shun trying to clam alice,runo and Julie down but all they did was hung to dan's arms wanting to ride with him but unfortunately it was closed. "so..now what" said tray walking towards dan removing Julie and runo "thanks..well….to the ARCADE!" said dan running in the direction of the arcade. Tray and everyone else followed . INSIDE THE ARCADE it was fun but they was playing so many games they couldn't decide! OUTSIDE THE ARCADE they all left the arcade but they saw someone watching tray " I think you have a shadow" said marcus walking away towards marucho's home. "right" they all followed marcus. Tray only stared at the girl figure she had blue eyes, blonde hair she was about his height and she had two long pony tails and she was light skinned and was wearing an pink and blue jumpsuit. "YO TRAY LETS GO!" said marcus calling him "ok" said tray running off once he caught up the girl disappeared. SOMWHERE IN THE SAND "well did you find them?" said a boy who was wearing a orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair with blue eyes him and the girl looked a like maybe they where related or something. "yeah yeah I found them I found them they are with the bakugan battle brawlers in bakugan city" said the girl with a vcery sweet voice "good my spy I'll send out the other spy known as SHY HYUGA..dismiss" said the boy with a childish voice. Once she left the boy summoned shy hyuga. "you are going to test their power ok mz hyuga" said the boy "…y-yes Naruto" "good tell naruko to back you up dismiss." Said Naruto letting hinata leave after naruko ( TRAY I KNOW THIS ISN'T A GOOD WAY OF SAYING HI BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY)

DONE ILL UPDATE SOON BYE R AND R


	3. assault on the what! ultimate team!

OK LIKE I PROMISED IM UPDATING TODAY SO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ON MONDAY AND SATURDAYS OK SO LET'S REVIEW NEVER MIIND!

LIZZY: TRAY CAN YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER

TRAY: WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?

ABBY: BECAUSE THIS HYUGA GIRL PROBABLY LIKES YOU IF YOU DO

TRAY'S EYES WIDEN IN SURPRISE

TRAY: ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THEIR ORIGINAL MAKERS EXCEPT FOR TRAY,LIZZY,MARCUS,DONTRELL,ABBY, AND RANEE THOSE ARE MY CHARACTERS!

DONTRELL: YEAH YEAH NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY!

MARCUS: WAIT WE NEED A NAME FOR OUR TEAM!

CHAPTER 3: ASSAULTE ON THE WHAT! THE ULTIMATE TEAM!

SO as they moved around roaming freely tray felt a presences near them "hold on" said tray stopping them. "yo buddy what's the matter are you trying to spooke us or something?" said dan laughing, "huh?..no im not it-" tray was cut off by two girls wearing a robe they seemed unharmful. "who..w-what are they?" said Julie drawing gorem for play. "tray we need to escape we can't beat these two they look very powerful" said dontrell walking back a little . "stop scaring yourself you know exactly who these two are?" said tray drawing leonardus in his hand. (what do he think he's doing doesn't he know we can't win!) said abby getting tensed. "speak who are you two!" said marcus getting excited over the drama. "…"the one in the pink robe wasn't a talker. "…we know who you six are…" said the one in the blue robe. Her voice was yet so sweet but she seemed bloody serious. "w-whaat!.we don't know you guys sorry you've got the wrong kids" said ranee trying to change the subject. "w-we a-are h-here to..t-take –you guys down" said the one in the pink studdering as she talked (that voice that can only belong to one person) lizzy sure was quiet. "enough" the two girls in the robes threw them off revealing who they were. "no..noway!" said dontrell looking pretty stunned the two girls were "HINATA AND NARUKO!" said tray trying to see why were they fighting them. But it was no use hinata threw her bakugan into play.."chibi haos hinata STAND!" she said getting ready "sorry you guys but we have orders and we cannot let you stop us..BAKUGAN BRAWL AND.." naruko closed her eyes and pointed "stand!rise phyrus..naruko!" they all stared at the bakugan before them they were only 56 feet tall "no biggy ready" .."bakugan brawl and stand!" they all and the others were standing there unable to join the match.."drago!".."right" they threw in their bakugans but a shield knocked them back into their owners. "AWW..sorry its only room for eight" said naruko using her special ability. As the battle went on hinata and naruko basically had abby,and ranee out f the match "two down four to go!" said hinata. She wasn't afraid to use her new jutsu on a bakugan.. "special ability activate haos byakugan plus byakugan!:" said hinata, chibi hinata and hinata had their byakugans activated and boy did they attack dontrell and his bakugan. "im sorry but we can't let you six escape!" once they realized they had no choice they all used their abilitys except for tray he was woundering why did they attack them they were no threat to the leaf village. Once the three friends took them on hinata and naruko used their last ability cards "THIS WAS FUN BUT TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT..PHYRUS AND HAOS…DESTRUCTION OF THE LEAF-AGON..PLUS BYAKUGAN TRIGRAMS!" ONCE SHE USED A LEAFA-GON on dontrell hinata's bakugan looked like she was attacking four-hundred people at once. As they took almost down three tray finally played his ace card."ABILITY..ACTIVATE!" "he wouldn't mean?" "he does" said hinata and naruko. They looked at tray his eyes turned black and then "I DIDN'T WANNA DO IT BUT BEAST FROM WITHIN PLUS LEONARDOS DARK RAGE!" leonardos turned from red to black and tray's eyes were so black that he basically was controlling sent one major blow towards naruko and hinata as their bakugans were being sent packing. After the battled ended tray ha faintesd from his hidden power walked over to the girls naruko's shirt was ripped a little and hinata's jacket was no picked hinata up who made the hand signs for the jutsu. "NARUKO, HINATA PLEASE WAAIIIT!" said lizzy but they were already gone. (that was fun right kid "what the.. who are you" I'll tell you in time) said a mysrterious voice. Tray awakend only to find himself in a dark room "where am i?" he said looking frightend. He walked around to see a black creature or whatever it was in his seat. "welcome to the mindscape" said the creature. (HOLD ONEVERYTIME TRAY'S IN MINDSCAPE HE'LL START TO TALK IN RED WHILE THAT CREATURE WILL TALK IN BLACK OK THIS WILL BE THE ONLY WARNING) tray flinched at the sound of that. "m-mindscape? What's that?"the beast looked and smiled " it's where im from" "my mind?" "no never mind I've been sealed in you for some time but hey you'll learn later on" said the creature. "later on wait what's your name?" tray said looking at a white light "call me juubi" said juubi letting tray awaken from his slumper. Tray flinched trying to focus only to see dan giving it really hard to Julie. "OH! DAN FASTER!FASTER! DEEPER " as this continued for about 21 more minutes they finally came. "ahhh! Im..cumming!" said Julie releasing her cum onto her bed. "a little more..ahhh!" said dan finally hitting his climax. Tray sat up still trying to remember exactly what happened to him.

FLASH BACK!

HE AND LEONARDOS HAS USED THEIR HIDDEN TECHNIQUE AND DEFEATED NARUKO AND HINATA BUT WHY DID THEY ATTACK THEM WASN'T THEM AND THE LEAF FRIENDS BETTER KNOWN AS COMRADES. HE ALSO REMEMBERS LIZZY TRYING TO STOP THEM BUT THEY DISSAPPEARED. AND THIS JUUBI THING INSIDE HIS MINDSCAPE WHATEVER WAS NOW TALKING TO HIM HE COULDN'T BELIVE IT AND NOW HE JUST WITNESSED DAN FINISH OFF JULIE WHILE HE WAS AWAKENING THIS WAS TO WEIRD FOR HIM!

FLASH BACK ENDED!

"dan.." said tray standing up. Dan was dressed and so was Julie "what happened?" tray said grabbing leonardos. Dan explained everything and told him that they were all heading to the village of konoha. But tray told dan not to allow them to make no contact with konoha at all. "soooo…you don't wanna know why these friends of yours are trying to kill you" said Julie leaving the room . that question bothered him a lot. "no" he said and went down stairs to confront lizzy and the others. But before he did two powerful hands grabbed him and threw him to lizzy. "alright I wanna know who did tha-" but tray stopped when he saw who it was. There stood two powerful 17 yearold gaurdians who din't look to happy to see tray. "t-tom and spike!" said dontrell bowing before them. "kneel" said spike. His eyes were blue but he was an immortal demon who helped tray and his friends when ever they was in trouble. But this time they was for real. Abby and the others kneeled beside dontrell. Except for tray he didn't like the way they had thrown him and grabbed him he really wanted revenge. "did you hear him tr-" "I heard him" tom thought tray was being a smart ass and decided to ruff him up. "then do it!" said tom walking towards tray who only stood his ground against tom. " didn't I tell you I kneel to no one" spike was mad so he punched tray in the face but tray caught it with amazing strength and speed. Tom kicked trya in his stomach with full power yeah it hurt but that only mad him madder. Tray's eyes went black his teeth grew bigger and sharper and his eyes were cold blooded. They let him go so he can calm down but once they left he was smiling to his friends. SOMEWHERE IN THE SAND naruko and hinata was once again at their base only to tell Naruto they failed" what!" "yes it's true we lost to tray" he dismissed them and continued his evil plan ( my my you're a tuff one)

Great I am awesooome r and r and I'll see you next week

Tray: I was so awesome

Lizzy: no you wasn't


	4. enter the one and only Naruto Uzumaki

OK SINCE NARUTO'S PLANS ARE FAILING IT LOOKS THE HE HAS NO OTHER CHOICE…HE IS AND THEIR INCOUNTER WITH TOM AND SPIKE WEIRD THEY ARE POWERFUL DEMON GUARDIANS BUT TO HAVE TRAY SCARE THEM LIKE THAT WOW HE'S A BAD ASS!

Disclaimer will be said by yours truly

Naruto: ME ALL RIGHT I FINAALY GET TO SAY IT  
TRAY: GET ON WITH IT BAKA!

NARUTO FLINCHES AT THE WORD

LIZZY: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL MAKERS EXCEPT FOR TRAY,LIZZY,MARCUS,DONTRELL,RANEE, AND ABBY BELONG TO THE MAKER OF THIS STORIE AND PLEASE LEAVE MESSAGES FOR HIM TO ANSWER

NARUKO: IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT SEND HIM PRIVATE MESSSAGES AND IDEAS IF NOT JUST KEEP R&R AND VIEWING IT OK

NARUTO:HEY! I WANTED TO SAY IT!

TRAY: WHAT EVER DUDE CHILL OUT LETS PLAY A GAME TILL THIS IS DONE

NARUTO: OK LETS PLAY BLACK OPPS!

Chapter 4: ENTER THE ONE AND ONLY…Naruto Uzumaki!

So as tray and the others were chatting dan was just woundering around outside still try if he should take Julie or runo to the home coming " Julie she's nice she really knows how to turn a guy on. but runo really is a great girl she's the first one I actually met in person" dan was so confused they both were great girls but he can only have one girlfriend and the home coming was now only 4 days away. "calm down dan im pretty sure you'll make up your mind in four days" said drago trying to cheer him up " four days?" "that's when the home coming is coming up" "oh…WHAAAT! IT'S IN FOUR DAYS! Why didn't you tell me" now dan was really nervous he had only four days to make up his mind. "i-I thought you knew um..dan you uh stop worrying ok" drago was a little scared of dan when he got shocked "oh yeah" he threw drago with all his might. Lucky drago flapped his wings to maintain his balance "you call that a throw" said drago laughing. Just then a rock hit drago which mad him fall "owch" said drago rolling right into tigreera. "oh!..uh..tigreera did you throw that rock at me" drago was now more nervous then ever. "no..runo did it" said tigreera looking at her brawler. "tigreera can you take drago some where while I talk to dan" said runo smiling "yes..come along drago" said tigreera rolling away drago rolled after her "so uh runo what did you wanna talk to me about?" said dan they walked into the deep part of the forest runo made sure they were out of sight ( perfect dan is going to pick me for sure) runo thought to herself. "I wanted to ask you a favor dan" (my bad when there's only two of them some where ill change the color dan is red and runo is well gray) dan stopped "like what runo?" she undid her shirt and took it off " r-run-" she covered his mouth "just listen to me" dan was all ears he watch runo take off her bra "are you listening?" said runo checking to make sure dan was following only nodded "have a seat on the ground" said runo. Dan did as he was told "so uh the home coming is only in 4 days dan" "uh huh" " and I really want you to pick me" said runo unzipping dan's zipper to his pants and pulled out his penis and began sucking it "OH! MY GOD! RUNO!" dan was surprised at how much she wanted him to pick her "faster! Runo faster!" said dan moaning her name over and over again. Runo happily did as he asked. But what they didn't know was in the field was 1 guy wearing a cloak to cover him from the sun and being discovered "tray I finally found you" said the boy he walked closer to the town until "that's as far as you go" said the ventus brawler shun who had came to stop this threat. "the second best on the bakugan battle brawlers team shun kazami…this will be fun" said the boy throwing his cloak off revealing an orange and blue jumpsuit and the boy looked about 14 " now I don't mean you any harm shun but if you don't get out of my way I am going to have fun destroying you" said Naruto in a friendly growl " I don't think so I have some friends that wouldn't be happy if I let you through" said shun grabbing ventus storm skyrass to play "my my very well if you want a battle that's all you had to say" said Naruto grabbing his phyrus demon Naruto bakugan (weird I don't remember having this) said naruto. "gate card set" they both yelled. Back in deep of the forest runo was still sucking and without any breaks dan had came at least 3 times ( this has to be his last one) runo thought to herself "AHHH!" dan said releasing his final load runo who drunk all of it finally removed her mouth "now do you understand that's why I want you to pick me I can be very fun" said runo putting her bra and shirt back on. Dan returned his penis into his pants zipped and buttoned them up and called for drago and tigreera, the two bakugan was a in a tree about 6 feet above them having rolling sex (rolling sex is drago rolling back and forward towards tigreera causing her to moan) "drago more im almost there" said tigreera. " ok tigreera what ever you SAAY!" said drago shooting cum threw a little hole which hit tigreera in the face and she fell off the tree. "ahh…" said tigreera recovering from cumming and being hit in the face with his cum. Dan and runo was waiting for the two bakugan to show up when tigreera landed in runo's hands and drago landed in dan's hands "tigreera your all wet" said runo looking at the white sprinkles on tigreera's face "my…lady please don't touch it" said tigreera resting up "huh drago what's that-" dan relized something the white sprinkles on tigreera and on drago he put two and two together "WHOA DRAGO FINALLY TAMED TIGREERA!" said dan using a towel to clean drago off "hey give me one of those" said runo, dan handed it to her as they walked out of the forest " so drago fucked tigreera in ball form big deal" said runo. Then they saw skyrass fighting some demon bakugan "let's go!" said dan running back to the battle Naruto had managed to beat marucho,Julie,alice and was about to finish off shun " at least you tried ability activate demon bomb" said Naruto his demon bakugan shot a big energy at skyrass and that was the match "skyrass!" "shun…lost" said Julie passing out "dan,runo please hurry" said alice closing her eyes. "well im-" Naruto was cut off by two new enemies "BAKUGAN STAND!" said dan and runo making in almost in time . once they landed by their friends dan looked at shun and marucho "chech for heart rates" said dan getting off of drago to leave tigreera and drago ready for battle. "oh come on im not like that" said Naruto having all of his cards return to him including his bakugan "stand" said Naruto throwing it back into play "Julie and alice are fine they're just knocked out" said runo getting up " same here….he beat shun" said dan getting worked up "who are you!" 'im Naruto uzumaki who are you..wait I already know dan kuso no.1 of the bakugan battle brawlers right and runo misaki number 5 in the lead right..well let's see no.2 shun no.3 marucho…no.4 alice and no.6 julie" said Naruto smiling *(boy they did give me some hard time) Naruto thought to him self as they attacked his demon bakugan "helio's blast" screamed dan "felocity fang v.2" screamed runo, tigreera whole body was covered in spikes "let's go drago!" said tigreera charging 'drago's power level 900 and tigreera's 800 combined power is 1700' said the gauntlet as they attacked naruto's bakugan he stood there impressed. The power drew closer and closer until finally "power down" said Naruto 'power leverl 1000" said the gauntlet they faught against Naruto until he finally took out runo "now power drain" said Naruto taking tigreera's power and using it against her. "RUNOOO!" said dan, runo and tigreera fell to their jnees and returned to ball form and fainted. Once lizzy came she was really mad "your finished uzumaki" said lizzy

HOW WAS IT GOOD RIGHT SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY I'LL PUT UP ANOTHER ONE IN A FEW R&R


	5. answers or die trying

Ok im sorry it took so LONG I WAS BUSY AND I KINDA FOR GOT ABOUT NUT HERE WE GO CHAPTER 2 NEW FRIENDS AND ENEMIES!( oh forget the 16 wishes whatever it's a total lie)

CHAPTER 2: new friends and enemies

So dan walked into shun's new home and when he looked around it wasn't what he expected at all "uh..dan you all right?" said shun moving aside for dan to enter his home "i-im fine it's just that I didn't expect to see you here so often" said dan feeling stupid. "you aren't feeling well how about we leave so you can focus ok?"said shun "yeah buddy" said dan, the two followed by the others left shun's home and headed for a medow "ok so dan why are you here?" dan just looked at shun and smiled well actually it's about me and Julie oh..and RUNO" shun only looked at his confused friend he really hated it when dan couldn't think "what abo-" shun stopped talking when he saw smoke coming from deep within the medow . "what's that!?" said dan running towards the smoke "hold on dan!" said shun telling the others to follow him. As they made it to the smokey scene they saw 6 kids sitting there starring at some object with 6 different colors that went inside them. "hey are you six okay?" said Julie going over to one of the girls. "i-im fine I was just dizzy..by the way who are you? I haven't seen you before have i?" said the girl she looked like she was 5'7' and her eyes were green. " no im Julie and these are my friends..Dan, Shun, Marucho, Alice, and…Runo my bff" said Julie pointing to them . "nice to meet you all" said a boy who looked like he was 5'9' and a half "im..Tray and these guys you see here are my friends marcus" "yo wats up" "dontrell" "hi nice to meet you all" "the girls are my other friends.. abby" "hi" said abby who was talking to Julie. "lizzy" "HI! IN THE FLESH" said lizzy smiling "and I almost for got…ranee" "hiya". Once they told them about themselves dan and the others realized that the kids they were talking to wasn't from bakugan city. They were from Chicago. "Chicago I've never been there before what's it like?" "is it really windy like they say it is?" " do you have proof you live there?" "oh..i just love Chicago can we go there?" "I think you six live in a appropriate place" " awesome" they all were talking at once that tray couldn't even talk. "GUYS!" THEY ALL CALMED DOWN "I'll tell you later but right now can we leave the medow?" "sure" said dan he really didn't wanted to go but he didn't wanna make his friends uncomfortable "let's head to shun's place" the moment they all walked from the smoke scene was when a big demon came outta where and tried to attack them "TRAAY!,LIZZY!DONTRELL!ABBY!MARCUS! AND RANEE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOUING!" he threw a lava ball right at them " FRIENDS OF YOU GUYS!" said dan running away. "no" said lizzy throwing her bakugan into play, runo looked back at them. "keep going dan" said tray and his friends stopping. Dan noticed that tray was a phyrus brawler while the others such as marcus was a aqaous brawler ,lizzy was a haos brawler, dontrell was a ventus brawler, ranee was a darkus brawler, and abby was a subterra brawler. As they fought the demon dan saw they were very skilled and didn't need any help."leonardas! burning tornadoe!" " kittykat!.felocity fang!" " hammer" " 3 balls of darkus!" " disappear!" " and 34 punches!" as the six brawlers and their bakugan battled they wasn't letting that demon get past them "Lights out" once the demon disappeared . they happly ran to the center of the bakugan city to meet up with dan and the others. "you six are very good almost better than us" said dan high fiving tray. (they just don't know how many of those things are out there) said tray in thought speak to his friends so they went to shun's home and that's where they discussed everytghing to dan and his friends " and that's all of it" said abby smiling. Dan was in complete shock they went around battling not brawlers but demons, evil angels kerbos which are evil for them and almost anything that's not humn well dan certainly found it funny but it was true it's been 3 months since h spoke to finn and his gang he guessed they probably forgot about him and his friends but he didn't care now he had new friends with much more interesting things to talk about. So they all went to a carnival to relax but once they got there "CLOSED" "CLOSED!" "CLOOSEDD!" "yeah it says it right here on the sign" said shun trying to clam alice,runo and Julie down but all they did was hung to dan's arms wanting to ride with him but unfortunately it was closed. "so..now what" said tray walking towards dan removing Julie and runo "thanks..well….to the ARCADE!" said dan running in the direction of the arcade. Tray and everyone else followed . INSIDE THE ARCADE it was fun but they was playing so many games they couldn't decide! OUTSIDE THE ARCADE they all left the arcade but they saw someone watching tray " I think you have a shadow" said marcus walking away towards marucho's home. "right" they all followed marcus. Tray only stared at the girl figure she had blue eyes, blonde hair she was about his height and she had two long pony tails and she was light skinned and was wearing an pink and blue jumpsuit. "YO TRAY LETS GO!" said marcus calling him "ok" said tray running off once he caught up the girl disappeared. SOMWHERE IN THE SAND "well did you find them?" said a boy who was wearing a orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair with blue eyes him and the girl looked a like maybe they where related or something. "yeah yeah I found them I found them they are with the bakugan battle brawlers in bakugan city" said the girl with a vcery sweet voice "good my spy I'll send out the other spy known as SHY HYUGA..dismiss" said the boy with a childish voice. Once she left the boy summoned shy hyuga. "you are going to test their power ok mz hyuga" said the boy "…y-yes Naruto" "good tell naruko to back you up dismiss." Said Naruto letting hinata leave after naruko ( TRAY I KNOW THIS ISN'T A GOOD WAY OF SAYING HI BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY)

DONE ILL UPDATE SOON BYE R AND R


	6. stranger danger in bakugan interspace

OK I REMEMBER SOMETHING ABOUT SOMEONE NOT LIKE CHAPTER 1 OF DAN'S LOVE TRIANGLE THAT'S COOL IT MAKES ME A BETTER WRITTER YOU KNOW WHAT IM GONNA SHOW THIS KING SOME THING BUT THAT'S 2014 1/1/14 STUFF I DON'T EVEN CARE! SORRY HERE WE GO!

REVIEWING( OK SO TRAY HAD MANAGED TO DEFEAT NARUTO. FINALLY AFTER ELEVEN TRIES ALL NARUTO DID WAS TAKE THEIR POWER LEVEL AND NOW NARUKO,HINATA, AND NARUTO ARE ALL STAYING WITH SOME FRIENDS)

NARUKO: SEARIOUSLY WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE IN IT!

NARUTO: UH.. BECAUSE WE GET PAID TO DO IT!

TRAY: WE DO!

DAN: YES IDIOT

RUNO: ANYWAY ONTO THIS LIZZY SAY THE DISCLAIMER

LIZZY:…ZZZZZZ

DONTRELL: FINE HE DOESN'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SIX IF

MARCUS: YOU KNOW WHAT IF THEY READ THE PREIVIOUS CHAPTERS WHATS THE POINT IN EVEN MAKING IT IN THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS!

ABBY:TRUIE! ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY

CHAPTER 6: STRANGER DANGER IN BAKUGAN INTERSPACE

ANYWAY Naruto was walking with his shy friend they wanted to make a plan about this home coming not that hinata had any intrest in Naruto anymore she had her eyes set on the boy who defeated them ( oh tray how much longer am I suppose to wait so you can ask me out) hinata's mind wounderd she didn't know how she felt about this boy she only knew him for a few months about 3 or 4 and he still acted like everything was normal like they were still FRIENDS " no no NOO! We are not just FRIENDS!" hinata yelled punching a tree. "so we aren't friends hinata. "huh?" she looked up to see her true friend Naruto (why does he have that stupid look on his face..well at least I can trust him) hinata's mind was pounding with questions..questions she didn't wanna answer "i- um…naruto..IM SORRY I HAVE TO GO" hinata ran off towards runo's house "uh..cool I'll re-group with you later" Naruto said running to the arcade. SOME WHERE IN THE LAVA PITT "nice and they call me a hot head" tray said trying not fall in the lava below was extremely hot and he didn't want to fall in and die he still had so much to do "i..just have to hold on for 4 more minutes" said tray making sure not to puke. "yo tray" "huh" he didn't have time to move he turned around to see marcus pushing him off the rope "sorry I didn't know" said marcus standing there ( only 2 more minutes) tray thought. He couldn't do anything so he just let himself fall into the lava pitt "aahhh" tray screamed soon his vision became black and then 'GAME OVER TRAY THE AWESOME ONE' said the video game . he took off the glasses and looked at marcus he was standing there the whole time making sure to notice his face expression "marcuuuus! I was almost in first place" " oh yeah what place did you get?" "2nd" said tray walking off "look that game was way to hard for you I mean come on no one can beat that game not even a 9 year old" as soon as marcus said that a nine year old walked over and won first place "mommy mommy I won first place" said the boy "a nine yrs old couldn't win huh…your dead" said tray chasing marcus outside. AT MARUCHO'S HOUSE marucho and naruko was trying to figure out the problem and that being said there wasn't a problem "then why did your workers and the bakugan interspace go red" said naruko. Dan came inside with runo "ma-marucho…we finally got on the extreme mountain" said dan out of breath " really?" said marucho surprised "extreme what" they told naruko about it. LATER ON THAT DAY the gang was inside of the interspace taking each other on 7 vs 8 " TEAM CAPTAIN IS NARUKO AND JULIE" said the workers through the game world. As they picked up for teams the only two left were dan and tray and it was naruko's pick "I want d-" hinata covered her mouth "pick tray please" hinata then removed her hand and naruko smiled and nodded " tray" said naruko finishing it up. " so teams are on team brawlers we have LIZZY, DAN, JULIE, ABBY, RANEE, SHUN, DONTRELL, AND MARCUS" said team brawlers " and on the leaf we have HINATA, TRAY, NARUKO, NARUTO,MARUCHO, ALICE AND RUNO ready set brawl" said naruko as the battle went on for about 4 hours everyone except for Julie and runo were standing and they both were down to there last card " hammer throw!" said Julie, gorem threw the hammer "FELOCITY FANG TORNADOE" said runo tigreera threw her spikes and as they hit each bakugan the game was as they was about to leave a strange enemy well enemies came to brawl they were six rare bakugan that didn't need help to brawl they were unstoppable "guys I think we have trouble. As they fought against these bakugan they were also recording their data so they can come and view them from some time later on dan was really winging it he placed only cards to raise drago's power level while he was in a shield " this is gonna be sweet!" said dan once he finshed with upgrading drago's power level he then played bursting drago ( come and get it) said dan thinking to himself they were not gonna lose to some weird looking bakugan and the weird part was when they attacked bits of data fell off like some kind of power up everytime they placed a hit the cards was falling more and more was there anything the 15 hero's could do to stop these threats and they wounderd why did everything bad happen to them that's when they saw some kid come from now where and said " leaf ninja, brawler, and who are you six again?" said the boy " the ULTIMATE TEAM!" said tray "ultimate team? Where I don't see anyone ultimate here" said the boy. He just played the card "OH BY THE WAY MY NAME IS WILLIAM" said William laughing " I CAME FROM KADIC ACADEMY TO COME DEFEAT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS MYSELF YOUR NOT ALL THAT AGAINST MY ULTIMAT-" William shut up when he saw that two of his so called ultimate bakugan were defeated "AHHH MY BAKUGAN" it turned into data bites and disappeared (from kadic academy …code…lyoko!) said tray thinking to himself "YO WILLIAM HOW'S JEREMY AND THE GANG" said William throwing another card for leonardos " BUSY_" he shut up when he realized that he had lost his last bakugan in battle "rats!" said the kid making a cloud of smoke and disappearing from the interspace 'game brawlers and leaf combined power means no winner" said the system. When they all got out the bakugan interspace had been totally created " did those cards from the bakugan fix the interspace in one lousy battle" said marucho laughing. Everyone was happy for him 2 weeks of work and it's finally done. "sir! We have 6 new bakugan" said sai a worker of his "thanks sai" said marucho passing one to his five friends dan,shun,alice,Julie, and runo. "cool" said dan showing the bakugan to drago "sorry everyone I didn't have enough" said marucho closing his eyes and laughing. " were cool buddy" said dontrell smiling . then "sir! That kid you defeated he's BACK" William created a vortex and the bakugan interspace was tearing it's self apart in only 1 minute was bakugan interspace no more.

R*R I know you see me moving fast cool huh


	7. FALL OF THE DEMON

OK SO THIS IS CHAPTER SEVEN I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE ( WILLIAM HAD DESTROYED BAKUGAN INTERSPACE SO MARUCHO HAD TO START ALL OVER FROM SQUARE 1. WHEN NARUKO SQUINTED AT THE SCREEN WILLIAM WAS GONE)

DISCLAIMER:

TRAY: OK I GOUT THIS THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LIZZY,DONTRELL,MARCUS,ABBY,RANEE, AND MYSELF EVERY-

NARUKO: I GOT THIS EVERYONE ELSE BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNER THANKYOU

TRAY: CHEATER YOU CANT DO THAT

NARUKO:CAN AND DID SWEETY

HINATA SLAPS NARUKO LIGHTLY

HINATA: STOP SAYING SWEETY OK ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 7: THE FALL OF THE DEMON!

SO there was only one more day until home coming and dan still haven't made up his mind ( Julie she did a good job convincing me- no runo she gave me a blow j the BEST I EVER HAD) "stupid" dan said to himself as they all went outside to just look around naruko,hinata and Naruto were all on their way to the medow. So dan and the others went to go join them "what's up?" said dan looking at Naruto who was drawing his bakugan into his hand. "everyone get ready this is gonna be" Naruto looked to see everyone ready "wow no one really listens to Naruto" said hinata getting ready then some boy was standing there looking at them "get ready for a little kid come on Naruto-" tray was cut short when he saw the boy throw over 20 bakugan. Alice counted 30 of them. "where out numbered" said alice. "hold on for a minute" said shun the boy threw out a gate card.(aw fuck we don't have a choice) said jyuubi in mind scape so they all threw their bakugans out lucky for marucho dan and the rest of the bakugan battle brawlers had 2 of them "BAKUGAN BRAWL AND STAND!" they all said the gauntlets over loaded and fell off then they all started to glow 'gauntlet ready' said the gauntlet they fought this little boy who only stood there not doing a thing not even boosting his bakugans power level "we have him now" "ARE YOU SURE BRAWLERS? ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE ME CORNERD IF YOU DO THEN LOOK AT THE GAUNTLET AHAHAHAHAHA!" said the boy. As they all looked at their gauntlets his bakugans power level with each additional blow " this bites..burning dragon!" said dan playing a ability card "HAAAAHHHAH!" said drago striking 1..2..3.9..23..30 he hit them all in one move "all right buddy way to go" "don't count your blesings yet dan look !" said shun pointing at the bakugan all thirty of them were still there " huh I don't get it" said dan 'drago's power level increase from 900g to 1200g unknown bakugans power level increase from 700g to 1000g' " WHAT THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT WE HIT HIM DIDN'T WE!" said Naruto in a panicking tone " AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU BRAWLERS AND LEAF NINJA SEE NOW IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY ABILITY CARDS YOU USE..HOW MANY NORMAL ATTACKS YOU USE MY BAKUGAN WILL ONLY GET STRONGER AND STRONGER…ABILITY ACTIVATE ABLETERATING BURST!" said the boy. Tray ran from the field to about four yards away "abililty activate ultimate dragons!" said tray boosting leonardos and dragos power level 'drago's power level increase from 1200g to 1900g leonardos power level increase from 800g to 1500g' repeated the gauntlet 'tigreera,kitty faces power level increase from 700g to 1100g, preyas, and dehilo's power increase from 800 g to 1200 all bakugan's combined power for a total of 5700g' repeated the gauntlet. The burst move hit all of their bakugan except for leonardos because he was with tray. The battle field was a big ecrator in the ground once tray returned to his friends sides he felt for an impulse and couldn't find one "they can't be!" said tray still checking them. But sadly he still couldn't find one his friends all 14 of them where now dead. "why..you..little BITCH!" said tray towards the little boy "ABILITY ACTIVATE REVERSE TIME!" said tray him and leonardos was back with the gang they all was right in the middle of it "ABLETERATING BURST!" said the boy 'all bakugans power level increase to 5700g' repeated the gauntlet "HELL NO EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME AND LEONARDOS!" they all did it. "ABILITY ACTIVATE…PHYRUS HEXO'S LEONARDOS SHEILD!" said tray just in time the blast hit the shield and disappear "how did you-" hinata was interrupted by tray "THAT LITTLE BITCH KILLED YOU GUYS SO I WENT BACK IN TIME!" said tray "FUCK YOU!" said the little boy "everyone use the power drainging-" lizzy was cut off by the little boy turning into a 60 ft demon 'demon's power level..3200g' "whoa" then the boy fused all of his bakugan with him for a total of '64,000g' said the gauntlet "ARRRRGHH!" said Naruto summoning a lot of chakra "FUSION FOR ALL ABILITY ACTIVATE!" said Naruto giving drago and dan a unbelievable change dan was now one with drago. "WHOA LOOK AT DAN AND DRAGO THEY LOOK AWESOME!" said Julie. Then they all refocused to the demon they used all their abilities to raise their power level to' 54,000g' repeated the gauntlet. "II AM NO LONGER DAN OR DRAGO" "then who are you?" said dontrell "WHEN TWO SPIRITS JOIN TOGETHER WE Make ONE ULTIMATE FORM I AM PHYRUS DRANGO!" said phyrus drango. As they all fought the demon he managed to take out the 3 leaf ninja's and their bakugan.. "naruko,hinata and Naruto" "we..were good…finish him off" said Naruto passing out. 'demons power level decrease to 60,000' said the gauntlet. As they all kept fighting "LAST ABILITY ACTIVATE-" dontrell was sent flying 20 cm away from the battle and hurt his leg. "ABILITY-" all of them he excepte for drango and their bakugan he really wanted to defeat them without their human friends. "EVERYONE ATTACK!" said drango the moment he was in battle mode his eyes were green he had a dragonoind's head as a helmet. Drago's tail was behind them, his spikes covered the rest of the body and his wings were ready for flight and his stomach was to, dan had his human voice murged with drago's to sound more awesome if dan talked his voice will be the first to hear followed by drago's, his skill was completely awesome with drago and he can detect the enemy from anywhere and the diamond was now on dan's bakugan like body and he had a sword that looked like a human's sword fused with drago's golden scales this weopon was called the dragon's formidiable weopon. As they kept battling the demon and drango's power level decreased more and more. Then " YOUR FRIENDS CAN'T HELP YOU KNOW DRANGO ANY LAST WORDS" said the demon "YEAH" "REALLY WELL WHAT ARE THEY" "OH!UMM" was confused. Exactly where the eleven friends ended up they all got back towards the play battle half way "DAN!" screamed tray "HUH?" said drango "GUYS WE HAVE TO USE OUR LAST CARDS DO IT DO IT NOOW!" screamed shun all 14 friends used their cards with one mighty " ABILITY CARDS ACTIVATE!" they all said . one ultimate card came because of all of their cards used at once. "ULTIMATE DRANGO POWER ATTACK ALL FOR ONE BLAST!" said drango him and the other bakugan started letting a extreme lot of power fly and the gauntlets said 'drango and demon's power level decrease to 1200g' " YOUR NOTHING " said the demon. Tigreera and the others gave drango their power levels and took the blast "ULTIMATE OMEGE BURSTING DRAGON PLUS BURNING GOLDEN TORNADOE!" and just like that there was a clash of power between the two then the explosion hit the demon and he was never seen again. 'battle over winner bralwers and drango' said the gauntlet dan and drago were no longer fused drago was in ball form while dan was standing ON THAT DAY Naruto,naruko and hinata all were leaving the next day "our mission is a success" said Naruto leaving who was followed by naruko. Hinata stood there "you coming hinata" "yeah just let me do something first." She walked over to the gang giving them all hugs but when she saw tray he too got a hug " see you tray" " where are you going hinata?" "home I'll be back soon" she kissed tray passionately and left with the others..dan and his friends went shopping for prom night which was tomorrow

GOOD RIGHT R&r


	8. PROM NIGHT

OK THIS IS IT THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR I HOPE YOUR READY FOR THIS NEW SAD CHAPTER BECAUSE HERE WE GO

DISCLAMIER:

HINATA: YOU ALREADY KNOW IT SO TO BAD CAUSE IM NOT GONNA SAY IT UNTIL TRAY AGREEA'S TO GO OUT WITH ME

TRAY: I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE YOU

NARUKO:HEARTLESS BITCH!

SHE SAID SLAPPING TRAY

TRAY:OUCH! OK OK I WILL NOW SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER HINATA

SHE SMILES

HINATA: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING TRAY,LIZZY,DONTRELL,RANEE,ABBY, AND MARCUS SEE YA

RUNO: HEY WAIT SO WHO'S DAN TAKING!

CHAPTER 8: PROM NIGHT!

SO runo was in the mall with Julie and alice they all was looking for something to wear "hey runo do you think dan will like this?" said Julie wearing a black dress with a mask and matching heels "oh! Im sure dan will love that dress Julie…but what about my dress" runo asked showing her a blue dress that sparkled in the dark and light and two blue heels that looked like glass slippers "are those?" asked alice smiling "glass slippers!" said Julie and alice at the same time "uh..huh" said runo smiling and walking away leaving the two girls the girls were shopping dan,tray, , marucho and dontrell was all looking for something nice to wear "how about this?" asked dan showing them a red jacket with a black shirt and some pants that matched "whaaat..do you think this is a date night?" tray said sarcastiedly "take this it's what a girl likes" tray showed dan a red and black tuxedo with a secret pocket that can come in handy and some glasses that matched "umm..no I like mine" said dan going to go pay for his outfit. "what about me guys?" dontrell asked showing a shirt with the words 'swag don't come cheap' written on it and some blue jeans made by Gucci (yeah they now have the latest styles) and some glow in the dark shoes that had hulk in them "perfect..little guy" said shun smiling "im 9 and a half" growled dontrell " like I said 'little' but check out my awesome make a girl faint outfit" shun said wearing a green tuxedo black shades and black shoes with a fake gun to make him look awesomer. "totally..but mines is the winner" said marcus showing them his blue and black outfit that was long sleeves shirt. And some black jeans for a little thriller effect. "cool-g come pay for it" said tray paying for his stuff and waited patiently for his friends. As they all payed for their stuff they saw the girls well except abby,lizzy and ranee they were probably somewhere around "hey look" pointed dontrell to Julie,runo and alice. As they passed by they heard the three girls talking "are those" "glass slippers" said alice and Julie at the same time "uh..huh" said runo going to go pay for her outfit. "lets go before we get noticed" said marcus walking out the store. SOMEWHERE IN THE MALL ranee , lizzy and abby all had payed for their stuff and when they saw the boys paying for their stuff they was curious why were they shopping so the got close enough to shun have a fake gun in his the boys reached shun's house it was basically '8:30' the prom started at 9:00pm and ended at 12:30am "finally all we have to do is go take a shower, get dressed, freshen up and have shun's limo to come get us" dan said running into the 3rd the boys got ready for prom they all looked nice even marucho in his new outfit. As they got in the limo the time read '8:50pm' "drive" said shun to his limo driver once all his friends was inside they took off into the school direction. AT RUNO'S PLACE all the girls was ready and they were now waiting on for lizzy to put on her heels for the prom she only had one more to go " got it" said lizzy. "then lets go" said Julie, alice's grandfather had a limo for the girls as they made it to the school the prom was just starting '8:58pm' they all ran into the building. The prom was being held in the biggest auditorium they had got. Shun had upgraded it for the prom. The gym room could fit 350 people inside. PROM TIME!

They all saw a lot of people dancing around "whoa" said marucho. He saw a girl in their class and went to go dance with her. A few minutes later everyone except dan,tray runo was standing alone talking to each other " I THOUGHT YOU WERE BRING JULIE!" runo shouted above the music. " NO WAY I WANTED TO BRING YOU FROM THE BEGINNING BUT THEN JULIE ASKED AND I GOT SIDE TRACKED!" dan shouted back to her " OH.. SO DOES THIS MEAN-" runo was cut off by dan getting on his knees "OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA ASK HER TO MARRY HIM" said a random girl they didn't know "RUNO MISAKI CAN YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" dan shouted towards her so she can hear him better, runo was so happy she wanted to cry "YES!" runo shouted to him "NO HE'S NOT!" said a random guy. Shun heared this and pulled out two black boxes and walked towards tray and dan. " THEN CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE!" runo shouted enough for Julie to hear "YEES! DAN KUSO!" she shouted. Dan was about to get up when tray whispered something in his ear "1 minute runo" dan said getting up and turning to tray and shun "what! Im in the MIDDLE of something"dan said pointing to runo "chill out dan we are here to help you a LOT more" said tray putting a lot more pressure on the word lot "here dan take this and do it right" said shun passing dan one of the boxes, dan studied the box and looked at tray and shun "are you sure this will work?" "it's full proof it will" said tray letting dan turn to go back to runo"sorry to keep you waiting" runo was still smiling "it's um..cool-g" said runo smiled. Dan got on his knees and tried it right this time "LOOK!" said another girl seeing dan's pose on his knee. "RUNO MISAKI WE HAVE HAD CRAZY ADVENTURES TOGETHER..VESTRORIA,VEXOS,SPECTRA, THE BIG DEMON THAT NEARLY KILLED US THE WHOLE TIME YOU WAS BY MY SIDE and the others but who cares RUNO WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY IS" runo was crying because she knew what was coming "NO!" said Julie pulling billy behind her " slow down babe" said billy was a little scared of julie's anger "you better not say it SLUT!" Julie was not gonna let runo win dan "whoa..whoa hold on Julie you have billy you don't need dan anymore" said alice who was accomponyed by the rest of there group "I DON'T CARE HE'S MINE!" Julie was sad she didn't want this to happen, runo was crying to she wasn't sad over being called a slut she was just happy "ENOUGH JEWLS" said dontrell and marcus, dan nodded to his friends and they pulled Julie somewhere to sit with billy. She cryed for 10 minutes then she got over dan. And she told them to apologize to runo and dan. "THIS WAS CRAZY..ANYWAY DAN CONTINUE" said shun looking at tray who stopped the music for them "RUNO MISAKI YOU ARE A VERY BEAUTIFUL SEXY GIRL AND SMART AND BASICALLY ALOMOST THE FOURTH BEST BRAWLER" runo cryed a little more "SO CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR?" "WHAT IS IT DAN?" "MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ON EARTH AND BE MY WIFE!" everyone was happy so they started chanting "did she say yes or not" " come on answer him" " don't make him feel bad" said the crowd. "DAN KUSO I WILL BE YOUR WIFE" said runo putting on the ring and hugged her new husband. They turned on the music only to find hinata and the others dancing around "HINATA!" tray shouted. Hinata came over and started to talk "may I have this dance" tray asked. Hinata smiled and responded "yes" as the music went on time seemed to slow down for them tray kissed hinata and dan was now making out with runo and Julie was also kissing billy and marucho found that girl and made out with ON THAT NIGHT as they all was in the field talking billy went home leaving Julie to her friends "so are you two happy now girlfriend?" said Julie " yeah thanks to you Julie we tricked him into marrying me" "wait what" dan was confused they tricked him into marrying runo "you didn't think we would actually fight over a guy now did you dan" said runo smiling . dan couldn't belive it but didn't care he was now married with her "well time to go" said Naruto pulling out a card for their teleportation "well it was nice" said dan high fiving Naruto and hugging the girls "yeah" they said when they was about to leave hinata gave tray her phone number "call me at 773-435-6789 your sweety hinata" tray said reading the card. He kissed hinata one more time and gave her a necklace with their initials on it "h and t forever" she liked the gift she hugged everyone and in a second they all were gone "well we have to go to guys" said tray after exchanging numbers with everyone. "ok see ya" "it was fun" "bye for now" " yall come back and visit anytime" "thanks for your help" "good luck" said the six brawlers. They took 1 more photo with tray and the others and had it saved "were gonna get it in a living room around 6x9" said dan "coll-g" said tray. Lizzy used her card and was gone followed by ranee ,dontrell,marcus, and abby but before they left they said "good bye battle brawlers and bakugan" said kittyface and the others disappearing tray hugged them all and gave the guys a high-five "see ya buddy" said dan. Tray looked one more time. (we helped them have a great future "im glad I went back in time to save them") dan smiled and waved good bye as tray disappeared. TWO WEEKS LATER dan was on a date with runo and was surprised to see shun with alice Julie with billy and marucho with chiyo "come on dan lets go see a movie" said shun running "ok" they all ran off dan stopped and grabbed runo and did his famouse swipe after a battle and said "everythings perfect" he said and ran off with runo to catch up with the rest of them

GOOD RIGHT I TOLD YA SO I'LL PROBABLY NOT MAKE A PART 3 TO THIS SORRY I KNOW YOU LOVE ME AND TRAY, AND HIS FRIENDS ARE ME AND MY 3 SISTERS AND 2 BROTHERS SEND ME MAIL AT 5418 S ABERDEEN 60609 CHICAGO IL OK LOVE YOU ALL BYE

ALL OF THEM: WE LOVE YOU SO KEEP REVIEWING MY STORIES LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
